


like a month to a flame burned by desire

by momentsinlove



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Hotel Sex, M/M, Power Bottom, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentsinlove/pseuds/momentsinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet it is George who keeps coming back for more, who craves it. It's like a moth that's attracted to a flick of light, ultimately doomed when he finally reaches his goal. George is the moth and Alexander is the flame. He craves it even when he knows Alexander may very well be his downfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a month to a flame burned by desire

**Author's Note:**

> Alexander is kind of a dick in this, sort of like real life :D
> 
> comments are love 
> 
> find me over at loversoutoftime on tumblr. I love fic ideas!

They've been doing this for one year, seven months, and fifty-seven days.

George doesn't know why he keeps track of it and if he were to ask Alexander how long this has been going on, George would get a blank look in return and would go back to his emails, phone seemingly always attached to his hand. It would end the conversation and one of them would leave, usually Alexander. He's so so busy he tells George. 

It's a bitter pill to swallow. Of all the people in the world he had to start sleeping with, he did a real good job of choosing Alexander Hamilton. He likes to pretend it is his worst decision but well, even George knows that isn't true. He also knows he could walk away, Alexander has told him that many times before, there are no strings attached.

Yet it is George who keeps coming back for more, who craves it. It's like a moth that's attracted to a flick of light, ultimately doomed when he finally reaches his goal. George is the moth and Alexander is the flame. He craves it even when he knows Alexander may very well be his downfall. 

So George gives into cravings each and every time. 

*

The weird thing about their...relationship is how varying their meetings are. Sometimes as frequent as multiple times a week. Maybe once a week. Other times it is weeks. The longest was nearly three months and George honestly found himself on edge waiting. He nearly caved in, almost sent Alexander a text asking if he's alright but then the message came in. A day and time. George's response was much like that of Pavlov's dog. Trained. Conditioned. It's pathetic George thinks. 

It's where George finds himself now, waiting. He had sent Alexander a message in the morning, asking if he'd like to do drinks. George picks his favorite hotel to use, he likes the bar, they always seem to make his Manhattan perfect every time. Not to mention the soundproofing that George knows exists, the fact that Alexander can moan as loud as he wants and no one knocks. 

The time tells him it's close to 6 and there's no response back. George sighs and rubs his brow, but this is not uncommon. Sometimes Alexander won't respond but he'll be there waiting, shit eating grin across his face as he asks, "Did ya miss me then?" It should piss George off but he will always answer honestly. Yes he does miss Alexander.

It's why George grabs his things and heads out, drives to the hotel and parks, making sure his room is ready once he's inside the hotel. He takes his things up to his room and pockets his key as he goes back down to the bar. Takes a seat near the end of the bar and orders his Manhattan and waits. Checks the time and if nothing else, he might get a good night's sleep. That is, until he hears a familiar voice coming from behind him. 

"Georgie you are here already, someone must really be eager for me," Alexander says, clearly trying to work George up. He sits next to George and eyes him up, licks his lips and George swears he puckers them. George wouldn't be surprised, Alexander always has to be the center of attention.

"I am here, I wanted a drink and figured you might like one too. Order whatever you want," George says and Alexander leans forward over the bar, bats his eyelashes at the bartender as he orders himself a Cosmopolitan, takes it with a wink and George watches the bartender blush. He doesn't know how Alexander has that much charm in his body, to get whoever he wants. 

Then again, George is here with him, craving anything Alexander gives him which reminds George, there is truth to it.

Alexander turns and lets his hand drift over George's thigh, gives it a good squeeze. Despite George's physical prowess, Alexander always seems to get the upper hand on him. He's small but goddamn he's mighty. Not to mention he's mouthy as hell, the epitome of a power bottom. He doesn't shut up, no matter what is shoved into his mouth but George loves it, adores the way Alexander eggs him on.

They sip their drinks in silence, George charging them to his room as they finish and head to the elevator, stepping on. George punches the button for the 12th floor and Alexander is on him immediately, lips against George's ear as he whispers, "You are going to do what I want hmm, going to give me the best fucking of my life. Swear to God George you better be so good for me."

The elevator dings and doors open, George pushing past Alexander and going to his door, unlocking it and letting Alexander in before he closes it. Alexander is immediately undressing, he wastes no time in being efficient it seems. George follows suit, sits on the edge of the king bed and undoes the laces on his shoes, toes them off and socks follow. Undoes his tie next and tosses it to the chair, working on the buttons of his dress shirt and lets it join the tie. 

Alexander is already naked, sprawls out indecently on the bed behind George, and then the obscene sound of Alexander touching his own cock fills the air. George gets the rest of his clothes off, folds them nicely and lays them down. Turns and faces Alexander, reaches to run his fingers up Alexander's ankle, moves to stroke the arch of Alexander's right foot, watches the toes curl up. 

George gets on the bed and kisses his way up Alexander's body, bypasses his cock entirely as he lays his body on top of Alexander's grinds their cocks together. Alexander digs his hands into George's biceps, nails leaving behind crescent shape marks in George's flesh. It won't be the last of Alexander's gifts, George knows he'll walk out with a few scratches, bite marks and Alexander may have some of his own to sport. 

"Are you going to tease me all night or are you going to fuck me? I know you sometimes have trouble getting it up, need a little coaxing don't you? Want me to suck it for you, I'm real good at that," Alexander says, his voice low, scratchy and it does something to George. Gets him going, his dick curving upwards.

Alexander spits in his own hand, reaches to take George in it and strokes, knows the way George likes it. George feels himself leaking already and it is shameful, it's almost as if he has no control around Alexander but it's probably true. He'd give Alexander anything he wants and more, he'd give Alexander the world if it meant having Alexander in his life. George looks at Alexander and finds a pair of dark eyes staring back him, probably reading George like a book. Alexander is good at that, always seems to know whatever George is thinking.

George pushes Alexander's hand away, leans to kiss Alexander's neck, bites down and pulls away to see the teeth mark left behind. George knows they won't last but he can fantasize about Alexander going work, having people look and gossip about what Alexander does when he's not at work. His thoughts are interrupted as Alexander is pushing at George, getting him on his back and shimmies down George's body, takes George's cock into his mouth.

It's true what Alexander says, he's real good at this. He's probably even better than good, he's fucking fantastic. George takes a deep breath in, pushes the stray hairs from Alexander's face and watches him suck dick like it is the last thing he'll do. What a way to go out George thinks, death by fucking. Alexander glances up at him and hollows his cheeks, pulls off with a noticeable pop. George groans and reaches to trace his lips with his finger, Alexander sucking on it briefly before pulling away.

The bed dips as Alexander looks for the condom and lube, finds it and comes back to prepare both of them. Alexander has never needed much, a finger or two and a little lube before he's ready. So it isn't a surprise that he only drizzles a little lube over George's cock before sinking down, his body shuddering as he takes in George's full length. There is always that moment, where Alexander is completely silent as he adjusts and appreciates George. It's what George waits for, the moment where he feels like he has control over it all. 

That is until Alexander starts moving, rolling his hips as he leans to brace his hands against George's chest and he the words tumble out of his mouth, "Yeah come on, oh fuck me like you want it. I know you want this perfect ass, you crave it. Desperate for it. You can't find a better ass than this, that's why you keep coming back don't you old man. Pathetic." 

George reaches, taking Alexander's jaw in his hand, squeezes and it only makes Alexander's pupils dilate, wicked grin forming across his face as best as he can. The harder George pushes, the more Alexander wants. It's never enough and it is nearly exhausting, both physically and mentally. It's probably good their meetings are mostly infrequent, it takes George a day or two to recover, to put himself back together. It makes him wonder why he wants Alexander when he can easily find someone else. He knows he won't and that's the worst part. He can't stop.

"You are so hot, shit, you always give me what I want. Every fucked up thing I need, you are the one," Alexander says, his voice breaking and George knows he is close. He reaches down and fists Alexander's cock in his hand, strokes him. Alexander gasps and squeezes his ass tighter around George and comes, most of it landing across George's chest and stomach. George watches Alexander's, the way his lips part, tongue ever so slightly peeking out, the softest of whimpers coming out. 

George reaches to touch Alexander's face, his hips never slowing as he works through his own orgasm. Alexander leans forward, presses his lips to George's as he comes down from his high. Smiles against George's lips and mumbles against them, "Fucking come on, let go. Know you want it so bad." George gives him one last thrust, his orgasm hitting him like a slap to the face as he fills the condom. Groans as he pulls out of Alexander slowly, Alexander rolling off of George to lay on the bed. George takes the condom off, ties it up and tosses it away. 

He looks to Alexander, allows his fingers to caress Alexander's back, thumb pressing as he works his hand down Alexander's back. George will stop and work through a spot that has Alexander gasping, getting the knot out of Alexander's back. It's the most intimacy they've had in a long time, if not ever. Alexander is almost nearly dressed or gone by this point, not that George is complaining. 

"Stay," George finds himself saying. Alexander turns his head to look at him, rubs at his eyes. He looks almost confused by the question, like he hasn't heard George ask him a million times before. 

"Why do you put up with me, I mean...I know it's been like a year and you still want me around, even when I'm petulant and a total ass, why?" Alexander asks, a hint of uncertainty lacing his voice. He seems completely vulnerable and George has no idea what to do with this information.

"I like you. Even when you annoy me, I like having you around because I think we oddly compliment each other," George answers. If there's ever a time to be truthful it might as well be now. 

Alexander doesn't respond just gives a 'hmm' as an answer. It seems to satisfy him as he makes no move to get off the bed, instead settles deeper into it. George finds himself smiling as Alexander's eyes close. He's going to take this moment and run with it, see how far it'll get him. 

*

Alexander is gone when George wakes up. He checks the time which tells him it's just before 6 am. He has no idea how long Alexander has been gone and he finds himself feeling oddly disappointed. Swallows it down and moves to get from the bed, grabbing his clothes. It's a Saturday and he could spend all day at the hotel, order himself something nice for lunch, relax, but he he honestly doesn't want to wallow in whatever feelings will come up. It's better to just leave. 

George gathers his things and heads to the lobby to check out, ignoring the looks given to him. They probably know every single thing about him, knows he uses this hotel for his latest fucking adventure with Alexander but he knows they won't talk, not like he's famous enough to gossip about. It's the best part of not really being in politics, he can keep his life private. He'll check out and head home, ignore the feeling of annoyance. He would have been fine if Alexander had left immediately but giving George some hope, well it's the feeling of getting his teeth kicked in. 

He should know better he thinks driving home, he's far too old for silly feelings. Alexander is over half his age and clearly has no desire to have a relationship with George. It makes George wonder why he tries so hard? Perhaps the easier thing to do would be to delete Alexander's number, get rid of every shred of evidence that has ever existed. Except it isn't easy to do that, not at all. Just because you can delete a number, an email, erase all physical evidence, there will always be the thoughts of Alexander, the memories. 

When George gets home he strips bare, lays himself on expensive silk sheets. Throws an arm over his eyes and closes his eyes, all he can hear in his head are Alexander's words; pathetic. Desperate.

Alexander's right, he's both of those things and more. Maybe it isn't Alexander who is fucked up, maybe it's himself. 

*

George sees Alexander two weeks later. He's been invited to one of Thomas Jefferson's insufferable events but he like many in D.C., he does a lot of things he hates. He expects Alexander to be there so he isn't surprised when Alexander is standing with a few others, wearing a charcoal gray suit that was probably half his paycheck. George admires that about Alexander, his ability to social climb, charm his way to the top. He'll spend $500 dollars on a suit if it means getting the deal down, even if it means eating Ramen for a work straight (Alexander's own words).

No matter what, Alexander won't rely on handouts from anyone, said so himself. Told George from the very beginning all he ever wanted was sex, nothing else attached to it. No romance, no love, no money. Said he could find those elsewhere and he currently didn't want love and romance and the only way he wanted money was from his own hustle. 

George knows he doesn't stand a chance with Alexander, as soon as Alexander finds someone else he'll drop George, leave him cold turkey. George just hopes there is still time, that Alexander won't get bored just yet. It gives him a sense of hope that is probably going to kill him one day. At least he's lived a good life so far.

George mingles, half listens as they all seem to go on and on about about different political topics, wives, mistresses. It's all the same thing, every time. George has no idea how Alexander fakes it, how he can put on a smile the whole night and pretend to be interested, laughs at whatever terrible joke is being told. 

George finally breaks away, excuses himself to get a drink and heads outside. He figures he can probably leave, not like Jefferson will miss him. After all he's the life of the party at these sorts of things, wants all the attention on himself. George hears the door open and close, looks and sees Alexander coming outside, drink in his own hand. 

He joins George, stands next to him. Alexander reaches out, lets his hands gently lay on George's back before moving it away. That's as much affection as Alexander is willing to give, especially in a climate where gossip runs rampant. Alexander is a big name these days, gives a million tv interviews and has his hand in every cookie jar politics wise. It would be his downfall if he were caught with his pants down.

"Wanna drive me home? Jefferson's parties are fucking dull. I only came for free food and booze but even that sucks," Alexander says and George knows he doesn't have to look to see the grin on his face.

"You left the other night, I asked you to stay and you were gone before I woke up. Now you want me to drive you home?" George asks, his voice laced with more annoyance than he actually intends.

"Consider it an apology? Look I can't give you what you want and we both know that. But I also do want to still keep doing this," Alexander says with a wave of his hand at this, meaning he too doesn't know what it is.

George sips his drink and finishes it, leaves the glass on the railing. Fuck Jefferson. Alexander puts his down as well and George takes the lead, pulls out his card for valet and presents it to the poor young kid who has to work this stupid event. Both of them get into George's car and head out, Alexander inputting his address into George's navigation. He taps his leg the whole way back, George fighting the urge to lay his hand on Alexander to still him. 

They enter the city and George finds himself in a part of D.C. he isn't familiar with, probably better that they don't run in the same circle he thinks. Stops in front of a nice brick building, Alexander moving to get out and he leans back into the car, licks his lips and says, "Text me when you wanna see me again. I know you are aching for it old man."

George snorts, responds with, "Think you need it more than me. Perhaps I should tie you up and make you wait for it. Bet no one has never done that before huh?"

Alexander grins, shakes his head. "Never. But there is a first time for everything right? Have a good night Georgie." He shuts the door before George can respond and George finds himself laughing.

Their relationship (if one can even call it that) is completely fucked up and honestly? George thinks maybe he wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
